pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Clockwork Maimare
CE Huge construct (evil) Init +31; Senses mortal sense; true seeing, Perception +50 DEFENSE AC 67, touch 27, flat-footed 48 (+19 Dex, +40 natural, -2 size) hp 420 (40d10+40) Fort +52, Ref +53, Will +44 Defensive Abilities '''Blacklight Aura; Prismhide; '''DR '''40/-; '''SR '''40; '''Immunities '''acid, bleed, blind, cold, dazing, death effects, disease, fire, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, stunning. '''OFFENSE Speed 80 ft., fly 120 ft. (Good) Melee bite +60 (2d8+25 plus 'blood rust) '''Melee ' 2 Hooves +62 (2d6+27 'plus '''dazed; fort 42 negates) '''Ranged '''Chaos Beam +58 vs touch(4d12+36 force '''plus '''insanity(will 42 negates) '''Space '''20 ft. '''Reach '''20 ft.; '''Special Attacks '''Blood Rust, Oil Spire, Refraction, Spellspatter, Tantrum '''Spell-like Abilities '(CL 40th; Concentration +40) '''Constant—fly, protection from good At Will—fickle winds, fireball, make whole, silence STATISTICS Str 69, Dex 48, Con '''—, '''Int —, Wis 30, Cha 60 Base Atk +40; CMB +73; CMD 92 Feats Awesome Blow, Blighted Critical, Combat Reflexes, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Critical (Hooves), Improved Initiative, Ironhide, Lightning Reflexes, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Precise Shot, Supreme Initiative, Vital Strike, Weapon Focus (Hooves), Weapon Specialization (Hooves) Skills Fly +50, Knowledge (Arcana) +40, Knowledge (Nature) +40, Knowledge (Planes) +40, Knowledge (Religion) +40, Perception +50, Sense Motive +50, Spellcraft +40, Survival +50, Use Magic Device +65 Languages '''Cannot Speak '''SPECIAL ABILITIES '''Blacklight Aura (Ex) '''At all times the Clockwork Maimare exuded a 10-foot aura of blue-black light granting it total concealment; In addition if any organic creature is directly exposed to the light they must make a will save (DC=42) or become blinded and afflicted with a random major spellblight. '''Blood Rust (Ex) '''Blood Rust affects targets of the maimares bite attack and is considered a disease; if the subject fails a fort save (DC=42) they take 1d8 Dexterity and 1d4 Constitution Damage. They must make a save each day. Three successful saves overcomes the disease. '''Mortal Sense (Ex) '''A clockwork Maimare can sense the presence of mortals for up to a mile. Upon seeing one they are known to aggressively charge them immediately after detection. '''Oil Spire (Su) '''A spike of black oil bursts out of the ground under a 15-foot by 15-foot circle and 60 feet into the sky. Any creatures in the area of impact take 5d10+40 bludgeoning damage from the impact. And an additional 6d8 + 2d8 per encumberance category over moderate in bludgeoning damage from the fall. They are then considered to be soaked in oil; This oil is highly flamable; and fire-based attack performed upon an oil-soaked creature inflicts it's full damage a second time on the subject's next round, and half of that damage again on the following round; Finally, If in the vicinity of Black Matter; the soaked subjects are considered to have been exposed to the Black Matter for 1d4 hours. (Soul Mimic 7th) '''Prismhide (Ex) '''Any energy-based spell or attack that strikes the Clockwork Maimare has it's damage reduced by 1/2 before damage reduction and/or resistances. '''Refraction (Ex) '''Any spell or effect that hits the Clockwork Maimare has a 50% chance to strike the nearest target instead, and for area of effect spells, the clockwork maimare is excluded, unless they have a highly physical component such as meteor. '''Spellshatter (Ex) '''A clockwork maimare has a 50% chance to counter any spell or ability used on it that has affected it previously. This is cumulative. (A third time is a 75% chance, a four time is a 87% chance and so forth.) '''Tantrum (Ex) '''Whenever a clockwork maimare performs a full attack; it is granted a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls against the target of its initial full attack on its next one. This effect is cumulative, more than one creature can be affected by a tantrum individually. Category:Monsters